For the Love of Alcohol
by CynKyuketsuki
Summary: "You're new so I won't force you into telling me how you ended up on the streets, but I will expect an answer one day." "How'd you-" "Cloud, I was on the streets once. Until Tseng found me...and took me in, it was pretty much all I knew." She gave a small smile. "I'm grateful that he took me in. This is home to me." AU/OC/Rated T for language


Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've had some major stuff going on that's hindered my writing, and such. I have managed to work on a few of my major fics like Child's Blood, and as soon as I can, I will update them. in the meantime, I have a story that's almost finished in writing that I'll start posting. Now, the first chapter is short, but the others are longer, I promise. haha. Enjoy the first chapter of this little number: for the love of alcohol.

* * *

**Chapter One: Kindness**

The rain had stopped since I had been conscious last, and the sun had also faded. Despite this, it was odd to hear the music. There hadn't been any of that when I'd blacked out from the gang. I tried lifting my head, but it wasn't worth it, as a searing pain shot from my neck through my head. Wincing, I returned to my former position, breathing heavily from the sheer torture the pain induced on me.

"No wonder you don't have anyone, Red. Look at how you treat everyone." a female voice laughed. It sounded close, but I couldn't pinpoint it exactly in my current state of immobility and pain.

"Hey, don't criticize me, yo. Look at yourself." a male answered, and as I opened my eyes a slit, I could see the silhouetted figures against an open but shade-drawn window.

"I got mine, she just ain't here." the female retorted, and I faintly heard a scoff from the male of the two. What could they be talking about that made them so cheery in the dreary, rundown slums of Dream Canyon? Knowing I was in no position to defend myself, I had no choice but to try to trust the two strangers conversing just yards away from me. I opened my mouth, but my voice wouldn't work. And to top off the matter, I could feel unconsciousness tugging at me, whispering in my ear to plant its seed in my mind. I tried once more to speak, but whether I was heard escaped me as the world went black…

Something was cold against my eyes when I came to again. Music was playing rather quietly as I lay on what I could only think was a bed. A rather comfortable one, to be exact.

"How's he doing?" a baritone voice asked, a door opening.

"Not so sure. He hasn't woken up once." a girl answered, the sound familiar. Was she worried? And if she was, about who was that concern directed?

"Well, Tseng's beginning to think he may be in a coma." the male replied. The implication seemed to hang in the air as silence watched the pair around me. After a moment, the female spoke up again, her tone almost pleading in nature.

"Oh, we can't send him to Midgar. We just can't. Give him some time, he'll come around if we're patient." the girl begged softly and I felt a gentle hand run down my arm before the male gave a response.

"I'll talk to Tseng, but no guarantees, kiddo."

"Thank you, brother." the girl said. That warm and gentle hand traced my cheek before the cold thing across my eyes was taken away. "I wonder what happened to you, blondie…" she whispered. I cringed a little as my eyes registered the rather bright light on the opposite side of the cold thing even though they were closed. A groan passed through me as I opened my eyes a little. "Oh, you're awake!" the female said, and the cheerful tone made me realize that she was the female I had heard before I had blacked out for a second time. Groaning a little louder, I painfully raised my hand to cover my eyes. "Oh, sorry. I guess the light hurts your eyes at the moment, huh?" I heard her stand and cross the room before a click was heard. Slowly, I removed my hand to look around. The light was still on, only dimmed.

"Where am I?" I groaned as I looked to the slightly curved figure by the lamp.

"Moonlight Ridge." Was her reply.

"Where?"


End file.
